Love Potion?
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry is in love with Severus Snape, and gets him. However Ginny wants our Hero. She tries her hand at potion making, what are the concequences for the drinker. Slash and Mpreg, don't nlike don't read.
1. Mixing

**Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter**

**Well here is a new story for you all. Please tell me what you think. I really need your opinions on this one. It is Slash so don't worry. Don't fret about the beginning, I have it all worked out right to the last chapter.**

**Love Potion?**

**Mixing**

Ginny had found the book, and had copied it down word for word. All she had to do was to get Professor Snape's cauldron and make it. She snuck out of the common room and down to the dungeons; she had learned how to bypass the professor's safety locks a few weeks ago. She entered the room and got out the Gold Cauldron that she was supposed to use for this potion.

She got all of the ingredients out and placed them in the order they were to be added. Putting some water into the cauldron, she let it heat up as she prepared, measured and chopped the ingredients. She read the list of ingredients one last time:

_**One Love Potion**_

_1 size 2 golden cauldron_

_½ a gram of fairy dust_

_2 chopped bat spleens_

_20ml of crocodile tears_

_Hairs or essence of the first love (Harry)_

_1 dove feather_

_Hairs or essence of second love (Me)_

_To be added in that order._

Yep she had what she needed. The water was hot now. She gently added the fairy dust, stirred anti-clockwise ten times, before adding the next ingredient. She had picked up what she had thought to be Bat spleens when in fact they were bat uteruses; she gently added them to the mix. She stirred the contents together fifteen times clockwise. With the addition of the crocodile tears the mixture went a bright purple colour; she gently threw in the dove feather. Instead of changing in colour to white, like it should before the final ingredient was added, it changed to red, saying it was done. It had taken her over an hour to make the potion.

She looked at the contents of the cauldron. 'One of my hairs must have fallen out and went in,' she thought to herself. She got the empty flask and poured the potion into it, well Harry was going to be going out with her soon. She cleaned the area up, making sure not to leave a thing out of place. She didn't want anyone to know what she had done.

What she didn't know was that the potion had changed, because of the different ingredient and the fact that the cauldron was not hers. The cauldron was Severus Snape's and was infused with his magical essence.

**Well did you like it, please review me. I really and badly need it. Love you guys and gals.**

**Thank you!**


	2. Taking

**Taking**

Tonight would be a perfect night to get herself and Harry together. The potion had been ready for the last week. It was the Halloween Dance, everyone was going to be there including her Harry. She walked into the Great Hall and saw Harry with his best friends Hermione and Ron. On her way to him she stopped off at the drinks area, picking up a pumpkin juice for herself and one for Harry. She looked around her making sure no one saw, she poured the potion into the drink.

She walked over to Harry after Ron and Hermione went to the dance floor. Harry stood there alone, staring into the crowed, she couldn't tell who he was looking at. It didn't matter, he was alone and didn't have a drink, perfect opportunity. She reached him and smile. "Hey Harry, I got you a drink." she said handing the cup of juice over.

He smiled back and said "Thanks Ginny, needed a drink." he drank the juice in one go.

They stood and talked for a little while. Ginny was getting a little impatient, nothing was happening. The potion should of taken effect with 20 minuets. It didn't work, why she had made it perfectly. She quickly said her good bye to Harry and disappeared back to her dorm room to try and figure out what was wrong.

Harry watched as Ginny nearly ran out of the room, he wondered what was wrong with the younger witch. He didn't mind, he could go back to watching a certain Potion Master. He like Severus Snape, though Ron and Hermione knew, they were somewhat surprised when he told them both. They were going to help him snag him, they just needed a plan.

Harry watched the silent Potions Master for a few more minuets, before he glanced over to where his two best friends were dancing with each other. He still remembered those two getting together. They had once again started to argue with one another, but instead of ending up huffing and puffing away from each other they were huffing and puffing up close with each other. He gave a small chuckle at the memory.

He felt a twinge of something in his stomach, he the twinge turned into a painful cramp. His arms came around his stomach to fend off the pain. It intensified once again and he dropped to his knees, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Hermione and Ron saw Harry fall to the floor and rushed over to his side. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her, so he was leaning against her. She gently rubbed his back soothingly. She looked up at Ron, he understood and ran off to get one of the teachers to help them.

Ron came back with Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey knelt down next to Harry; she cast a diagnostic spell and waited for the diagnosis. It didn't tell her anything why Harry was in so much pain. Professor Snape bent down and picked the young man up. They went to the Hospital Wing, to see if they could find something to help him with the pain.

Severus gently laid the young man down, taking extra care not to jostle him. As soon as he was down Harry curled up in a fetel position, still trying to fend off the pain. Pomfrey had disappeared into the store room a few minuets ago. She reappeared in a rush and went straight to Harry. She had Severus help her administer the numbing potion.

"What is wrong with him?" Hermione asked no one in particular as she sat down on the bed and gently ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

"I don't know child, now of you both go. He will be safe and fine here." Pomfrey said gently to the two, she shooed them out of the Wing and went back to her work.

Professor Snape stood watch over Harry for a little while; his eyes not as had as they usually are when around each other. To Severus, Harry looked peaceful now the numbing potion had taken affect. Severus shock himself out of it and walked away, it would do no good to be caught watching over Harry Potter.

It was morning and Harry felt much better than he did last night, and most of the early hours of the morning. Madam Pomfrey came bustling through the ward and straight to Harry's bed. She smiled when she saw he was awake.

"Well you gave everyone a little scare last night." she said softly as she checked him over, making sure he was alright.

"Sorry," Harry winced "one minuet I was fine the next if felt like someone was mixing something in my stomach, it burned and hurt like nothing I ever felt before." he explained.

"Well I would like to keep you in here for the day" she started, Harry looked up at her and gave her the 'puppy dog eyed look' "I'm going to let you go, but take it easy." she laughed, shaking her head, remembering James using that look on her when he was at school.

Harry quickly got changed into some clothes and went to find his friends. He was thankful it was a Sunday. They would either be in the library or out by the lake. He just hoped he would walk in on something like the last time he had to go looking for them. He found them in the library, Hermione looked comfortable and Ron looked desperate to get away.

Hermione was the first one to see him; she jumped up from her chair and ran to him hugging him. Harry laughed, while Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Hermione." he said to reassure her.

Hermione pulled back and looked at him "We can't help but worry with you, you're always in one type of trouble or another."

They talked for a little while longer, Harry told them what the pain felt like. Hermione and Ron didn't like the description that much. Harry didn't know what could have caused it; Hermione and Ron didn't have any idea either. They let it drop; they had other things to concentrate on, like getting Professor Snape to see Harry differently.


	3. Beginning

**Well here is another chapter for you all hope you like it.**

**Beginning**

Harry lay asleep in bed, as the Christmas holidays began; he was alone in the dormitories this time. Everyone, but him, had somewhere to go to. Blurry eyes blinked in the early morning light, a rolling feeling went through his stomach; he tried his best to ignore it. With a sudden lurch Harry flew out of the bed and into the toilet. He vomited forcefully into the porcelain bowl.

This had been going on for the last few days now, and Harry was a little worried about what was wrong. It was mainly the morning that he felt really sick; the rest of the day was fine, as long as he didn't eat anything that didn't agree with him. He cleaned himself up, once again, and went back to bed, hoping for a little more sleep.

Harry woke later that afternoon, he had missed breakfast and lunch, and he was hungry. He got up and dressed and made his way down to the painting with the ticklish pear. Entering the kitchens, he was accosted by Dobby.

Dobby was nearly bouncing around with excitement. "Mr. Harry Potter sir, was is Dobby to do for you," the hyper house elf asked.

Harry rolled his eyes at the elf antics and answered, "I'm a little hungry dobby, is there anything I can have to eat?"

Dobby bounced off saying, "Yes Mr. Harry Potter sir, there is something Dobby can get you."

Dobby came back with a meal and some pumpkin juice. Harry sat down in the kitchen at one of the small tables, eating as if he was half staved. He had noticed that he had to lose a little weight around his face and everywhere else, though he had gained some in the abdomen area.

Harry went outside to Quidditch pitch, after he had finished eating. He was going to practice some moves while he could, since no one was there to bother him.

Severus Snape watched Harry from the astronomy tower. He secretly came up to watch Harry, as he practiced. He was always up here watching the Gryffindor Quidditch practices. He watched Harry until the young man stopped and flew down to the ground. He was no longer in denial; he was falling for Harry Potter.

Harry had once again just finished worshiping the porcelain god, that was renamed a toilet. He showered and dressed ready for the day, he was happy that Hermione and Ron weren't going to be there. He wanted to work on what he was going to do to get Severus Snape to notice him.

Harry was feeling worse than he had the day before, he felt cold, yet hot at the same time. He didn't want to go and see Madam Pomfrey; she always kept him in if he said he wasn't feeling well. No, he wouldn't go see her; he would be fine he just needed some more sleep.

First though he wanted to write a letter to Severus. He wasn't going to put his name on it, he was going to be a secret admirer, but he would have to disguise his handwriting, he knew Severus would recognize it straight away otherwise. He was thankful that he had been practicing for this. He wanted Severus to notice him, but he wanted to see what he thought and felt on the type of situation first.

_Dear Severus,_

_I have been watching you for a year now; I will not say my name. You do know me, but not as well as you think. I have fallen for you; I think I can even go so far as to say I love you. When the time is right I will appear and tell you this, **'Severus I have watched you from afar now I'm close I wont let you go without a fight'**,remember it Severus because those words when I say them to you I will mean them._

_All my love,_

_Your secret admire._

There it was done; he would never guess Harry was the one who sent it. He couldn't use Hedwig for this. He went up to the school's Owlery and looked at all the owls flying to and fro. A school owl came flying down and landed nearby. He walked over to the tawny owl and gently stroked its feathers.

Harry tied the letter on to the bird's leg and told him, "Please deliver this to Professor Snape. Okay." he smiled as the bird jumped and flew out of the high window. There he had done it. He hoped that everything would be okay.

Harry shivered as the chills attacked him again. He wondered back up to the dorm room and wrapped himself in a cocoon of blankets on his bed. He would be fine, he did not need to see Madam Pomfrey for a silly little stomach bug. He felt just like he did when he was younger, when a stomach bug had gone round his primary school.

He let the warmth the blankets gave off soothe him. He let it heat up his cold limbs and with the warmth he drifted off to sleep.

Severus Snape was back in his quarter when a tawny owl flew in his window. He took the letter off of the bird and began to read, not even noticing the owl fly right out of the window.

Severus reread the letter not believing what was written. This had to be a joke; no one could love someone like Severus Snape. He was an ex-Death Eater, had done more wrong than anything. Also the only person his heart wanted was the Gryffindor golden boy, Harry Potter. That was something he would dream of, but never get as far as he was concerned. Severus had more important things to do than wallow in self pity. He got up and started to work on the stocks that Poppy needed for the Hospital Wing.

**Well what do you all think, please review me.**

**Thank you!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Confessing

**Well here you go, another chapter for you all. I'm sorry it took so long to get up but I have been ill the last few days. please forgive me.**

**Confessing**

It was potions class nearly a month after Harry had sent his letter. He had sent several more over the last few weeks. Watching Severus closely when he received them, the mysterious Potions Master was intrigued at whom was sending them, and a little embarrassed by what they said. It was time for Harry to make his move.

"Potter," Severus yelled, his voice echoing in the dungeon classroom.

Harry looked up from his cauldron and said innocently. "Sir?"

Severus got up, and with billowing robes, stalked to Harry's work bench. "You were told to add the lacewings, before the Basil wood."

"Sorry sir," he apologized, as he put down the Basil wood and picked up the lacewings, the Slytherins laughed quietly at Harry's blunder.

"Detention, tonight at seven pm sharp, do not be late and twenty points from Gryffindor for you utter stupidity," he said, as he strode back to his desk. The Gryffindors scowling at the Potion Master's back.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, who were watching him intently. He gave them both a wink, and mouthed to them that it was on purpose. They understood, he was going to make his move on Severus during detention. He gave them one last smile and went back to his potion.

Hermione turned back to her potion. 'Harry has liked Professor Snape for over a year now. I'll support him no matter what happens I've promised him'. She looked up from her potion again, and turned her attention to professor Snape. 'If you get rid of the grease in the hair and get rid of the scowl he would be quiet handsome, oh dear Merlin!' Her eyes wide with shock at what her thoughts were on her professor.

Ron shook his head. 'I just can't understand what Harry sees in the greasy git. Okay he had improved his greasy git routine, a bit.' He looked down at his potion noting that it was correct so far. 'He is a mystery though, one I'd like to solve, and no one knows anything about him. Kissing him though and anything more I think I'll leave that to Harry, makes me green thinking about it. Yuck. I'll stand by you Harry always will,' he thought to himself, as he gave a last glance to his best friend and went back to his simmering potion.

The lesson continued with no other disruptions, or mistakes. Not even Neville did anything wrong, which shock a few of the students, though it didn't with Hermione, Ron and Harry who had been helping him, by tutoring him in potions. They cleaned away their things as the bell went to signify the end of class.

It was almost seven pm; Harry rushed to the potions lab and knocked on the door. "Enter," came Severus' annoyed voice through the thick oak door.

Harry walked into the room and said, "Professor, I'm here"

Severus looked up for his marking and glanced at Harry. "Well, I hope you remember how to make the healing salve from last week, because that is what you shall be doing, I am testing you on your idiotic memory," he said, "Ingredients and everything else you may need are over there," he finished, pointing to one side.

Harry went over to the bench and started to sort all the things he would need for the potion. Thankfully he had memorized this potion in fifth year, it was needed a lot when he was teaching the DA, he remembered when hexing and cursing each other, sometimes someone got hurt, so he and Hermione had made some for the lessons.

Harry was half way through making his potion when Severus got up from his desk and went to see how Harry was doing. He looked at the colour and checked the thickness; it was correct and was done brilliantly so far. With a word he started back to his desk to finish his marking.

"Severus I have watched you from afar, now I'm close I won't let you go without a fight," Harry whispered to the retreating Potions Master.

Severus swirled around, wide eyed to face Harry. "What did you say," he whispered quietly, afraid of the answer.

Harry stepped around the bench and stopped right in front of Severus, "You heard what I said Severus, and I mean it," he said softly, as he raised his hand and gently stroked Severus' cheek.

Severus was startled by the gentle hand. "Why me? I'm sure there are others more suitable than me," he whispered, his voice sounding sad and lonely.

Harry took Severus chin within his hand and got Severus to look at him. "That may be, but I want you, have done for a year now, I fell for you and hard," he said gently, looking into Severus' onyx eyes.

Severus shook his head. "We can't I am your teacher; you are still a student."

Harry laughed softly and said gently. "I looked at the school rules Severus, and none of them say anything about a relationship between a teacher and student being forbidden, it is allowed as long as the student is over the age of sixteen. I'm seventeen Severus, so the rules don't apply here."

Severus was shocked at that bit of information; he tried again, trying desperately to make Harry leave him, though he wanted him to say he didn't care about anything. "I'm almost forty and old enough to be your father." He tried an old approach.

"I don't care about age Severus; I care about you for you. Age makes no difference when you're in love with someone," he said softly, as he gently pushed a finger over Severus lips.

"I am a Death Eater, I have done things you could never imagine," he said, shaking his head trying to avoid Harry's emerald gaze.

"You were a Death Eater, you were a spy for the light during the war, and Voldemort is dead has been since the end of the last school year," Harry argued back. "You won't win Severus; I won't let you go with out a fight."

"But...But," Severus stammered, trying to think of something else.

"Severus," Harry said, getting the man's attention, "Shut up."

Harry leaned forward and captured Severus lips in a searing kiss. Severus' barriers broke down at that one kiss. They came up for air, looking at each other, staring into the other's eyes. They leaned in for their second kiss, pouring all of their feelings into it.

Holding each other close Harry whispered, "Let's take this somewhere a little more comfortable."

Severus nodded his agreement and the potion was finished up by throwing it away. They escaped to Severus' private quarters and began again. Kissing and making their way towards Severus' bedroom.

**Well what do you allthink of Harry and Severus getting together, was it good or was it total rubish. Please review me, I really need to know what you all think about this chapter.**

**Thank you!!!!!! **


	5. Valentine

**Well here is another chapter for you all, I hope you like it. Sorry about not updating lately. My apologies. Well enjoy your reading. Really bad case of writers block.**

**Valentine**

It was February the fourteenth and there was once again a ball going on in the Great Hall. Harry was standing, watching Severus, as he prowled the brightly decorated hall. Severus looked his way and smiled slightly; Harry smiled back and gave him a wink. They had planned something for a little later, when they both could get out of being there.

Ginny walked around the hall, trying to find Harry. The potion she had made had no effect on him, so she was going to ask him straight if he would go out with her. Finally she spotted him near the Great Hall doors. She wandered through everyone that had gathered and made her way towards him.

She plastered on what she thought was a seductive simile and greeted, "Hello Harry, are you having fun?"

Harry looked away from Severus and looked down at Ginny and replied, "Oh hi Ginny, not really I have something else I would rather be doing."

She smiled even more, and side stepped to be right in front of him. "Harry I need to tell you something."

He quickly glanced down at her and went back to watching Severus. "Go ahead Ginny," he prompted, not noticing the young girl playing nervously with her hands.

"Harry, I really like you, and I want to know if you will go out with me?" she blurted out quickly.

He was still looking into the distance at Severus again. He heard her and looked down at her in shock. "Erm... what did you say?" he asked, making sure he had heard her right.

Ginny looked up at him sharply and said, "You heard what I said Harry, I like you. Would you go out with me?"

Harry looked at her and told her truthfully, "Sorry Ginny, but erm...I'm gay, and I have someone, sorry."

Ginny's eyes went wide as she looked at him, "YOU'RE WHAT?!" she shouted at him, the famous Weasley temper coming out for a look at the world.

Harry looked at the fiery red head, holding his hands up in a claming gesture, he said, "Ginny calm down, please."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down you...you freak!" she shouted at him, her wand was out within seconds and a hex on her lips.

Harry saw the movement and recognized the hex heading towards him; he dropped and rolled out of the way. Coming up on his feet, he lost his balance and fell back down to the floor. Severus came up behind them and grabbed Ginny's shoulder to stop her from using another hex. Ginny paled when she came face to face with Severus Snape.

He looked down at her and said severely, "You now have a detention tomorrow night at seven, be there sharp. If you are late consider a detention the next day until you are on time."

"Yes sir," she said quietly. She walked away from them both, staying close enough to see what would happen to Harry.

"You Mr. Potter will come with me, now," he said, as he helped Harry to his feet, and gently shoved him in front of him.

They walked down into the dungeons and went to Severus' quarters. "Finally, out of that pink monstrosity of a Great Hall," Severus said, as the door to his quarters closed behind him.

Harry turned towards him and said, "Well, we had something planned for tonight didn't we." He walked up to Severus and pulled him down for a kiss.

Severus returned the kiss, when they broke apart he led Harry over to the far side of the room. There sat a small table and two chairs, the setting was romantic, the candle light was dimmed, and they sat. They ate the three course meal, adding light chatter here and there. They were perfectly content just to be in each other's company. The meal was over far too soon for them and they went and sat down on the couch, Harry curled up next to Severus. Severus had his arm wrapped around his waist holding him close.

Severus gently kissed Harry on the head and said gently, "Happy Valentine's Day." He pulled out a small package and handed it to Harry.

Harry took it and pulled out one and gave it to Severus. "Got you something too, Love," he said gently, capturing his lips in a loving kiss.

Severus opened his first; it was a pendent of a lion with emeralds for his eyes. There was also a power radiating from it. He recognized the warmth as that coming from protection charms. He kissed Harry and murmured his thanks in his ear. Harry smiled lovingly and opened his own present. It was a snake with onyx eyes, it radiated the same type of warmth that the lion did.

Harry smiled and kissed Severus and said gently, "It seems that great minds think alike." Severus nodded slightly, kissing him again.

Harry uncurled from the couch and got up. He took Severus' hands within his and pulled the older man up. With a seductive smile playing on his lips, he led the Potions Master to the bedroom.

**Well did you like it. Well please review me, I do live on them you know.**

**Thank you!!!!**


	6. Pregnant!

**Pregnant?!**

Harry, Hermione and Ron was walking from the transfiguration classroom to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry had been very tired of late, he could barely keep his eyes open. He had also put on quiet a bit of weight, but was mostly hidden by his robes, or a jumper. It wasn't surprising though considering he had been eating a lot more than usual. They reached the Great Hall and entered through the large open doors.

They walked towards the Gryffindor table. Harry swayed slightly, he would of fallen if Ron hadn't of grabbed him by the arm. Harry smiled his thanks at his best friend. Harry felt eyes on him and he looked around slowly trying not to cause another dizzy spell. Severus was looking at him, concern was radiating from his eyes. Harry smiled reassuringly at him, as he and his friends carried on walking towards their table.

The edges of his vision started to go black. The great hall and the students swam in front of him. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of the light headed feeling. He grabbed Ron's shoulder to try and steady himself. The darkness of unconscious came up and embraced him. He fell towards the floor. Ron turned and caught him before he could reach the floor. Several of the teachers rushed towards them.

Professor McGonagele levitated the unconscious young man and took him to the Hospital Wing. Hermione and Ron followed the Professor as she walked in through the doors of the Hospital Wing. She took him and gently placed him on one of the beds. She left to get madam Pomfrey while Ron and Hermione stayed with their unconscious friend. She soon returned with madam Pomfrey walking a step behind her.

She shooed Ron and Hermione out of the way so she could get closer to the bed. She began to cast diagnostic spells on him. The results came back and she gasped "It can't be."

McGonagele looked at her friend and co-worker and asked gently "What is it Poppy, what's wrong with him?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and replied "That is something for Mr Potter to tell everyone, it is not my place. I will talk with him as soon as he wakes up."

It was four hours later when Harry finally woke up. Everything around him was blurry because he didn't have he glasses, he reached out to the blurry bedside table and felt around till he grasped them. He put them on and looked around him, 'it the infirmary again, never seam to get out of here for that long' he thought to himself. Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office and glanced towards the bed where Harry lay.

She walked over to him, sat down in the chair nearby and asked him gently. "Harry are you sexually active with a man.?"

Harry's face went beetroot red and he replied so softly that Madam Pomfrey had trouble hearing him. "Yes."

She took a deep breath and told him what she had found out when he had arrived "Harry you are about 5 months pregnant, who is the other father?"

Harry shook his head his eyes wide open "That's not possible, it's not. How I don't understand." he mumbled.

"Men can get pregnant you know." she told him think that was what he was on about, "You only need a potion for it to happen."

Harry looked up at her and said "I know it can happen, I've studied the potion and that. What I'm saying is that me and my boyfriend have only been together for about two month."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes opened wider than Harry's did, "You are telling me that you haven't had sex before that time." she said, Harry nodded his head in answer. "Oh dear Merlin, how did this happen?"

"The only thing I can think of is that someone slipped me a potion in a drink or something." he said thinking hard on what could of happened.

Madam Pomfrey mumbled something about informing the Headmaster about the situation and left Harry alone to think about what was happening. He was taking the news of being pregnant calmly, he smiled gently and let his hand wonder down to the bump where his child lay. He wonder who could of slipped him the potion, and who the other father was.

Harry frowned, he wondered what Severus will think about him being pregnant. He hoped Severus would stick by him. He wanted to get out of the Hospital Wing and see him, to tell him before he heard it from someone else, mainly the headmaster. Madam Pomfrey walked back in about ten minuets later and told him she had told the Headmaster and that he wouldn't say anything until Harry was ready to tell. Harry was relived at that.

Harry looked hopefully up at the medi-witch and asked "Madam Pomfrey, would it be alright for me to leave now?"

Madam Pomfrey was about to say no when she looked down at Harry, he face was pouting, she sighed and though 'I wish I could stand up to that look, his father used it all the time when he wanted to get out of something, it always worked on me' aloud she said "Yes Mr Potter but take it easy, you collapsed because you were doing to much. You need rest for a few days, so you'll be excused from lessons for the rest of the week."

Harry smiled brightly and said happily "Thanks madam Pomfrey and I will be careful I promise."

Harry got dressed as soon as Pomfrey left him alone, he walked out of the Hospital Wing and went towards the dungeons. It was dinner time and he wanted to go and see Severus to tell him what had happened. He knew the older man would be worried about him, even though he tried not to show it to everyone else. He got to the portrait that guarded his quarters and whispered the password.

He entered them and noted that Severus wasn't there, so he walked over to the couch and curled up on it. He basked in the glow and the heat of the fire. The warmth travelled trough him and lulled him to sleep as he waited for Severus to come back from the Great Hall, for it was dinner time. It wasn't long before Severus walked trough the portal into his rooms. He saw Harry curled up on the couch fast asleep.

He gently ran his fingers through the messy inky black hair and said softly "Harry, wake up, Harry."

Harry stirred from his sleep and uncurled, he smiled as he recognised Severus. "Hey, I have something to tell you." he said worriedly.

Severus sat down next to him and pulled him closer. "What wrong, does it have something to do with your collapse earlier?" he asked as he gently kissed the top of Harry head.

Harry smiled softly as he felt the gently brush of lips on his head, "Yes, Madam Pomfrey says that I am 5 months pregnant." he said waiting for an out burst.

"You told me you have never let anyone touch you so how is that possible, and what potion did you take for it to happen?" Severus asked staying calm as he could feel the tension with Harry's body.

"I don't know, I haven't let anyone near me because all they wanted was the Boy-Who-Lived. Not me. I haven't taken anything Severus, I swear." he said as tears began to form in his eyes, thinking that Severus wouldn't want him now that he was pregnant.

Severus held him close and comforted him. "It's okay Harry, I'm here. Do you know who the other father is yet?" he asked curiously as to who could of done this to his young lover.

Harry shook his head and said "No not yet I forgot to ask Madam Pomfrey how I could find out."

"All I have to do is to cast a simple spell and it will tell you who the parents are to the child." Severus said gently "Do you want me to cast it?" he then asked softly, Harry nodded and Severus got up from the couch and cast the spell at Harry.

Two clouds came from Harry and they both took the shape of two very familiar faces, one was Harry and the other was a shock.

"I don't believe this, how is it possible?" Harry asked Severus as he watched the two floating heads as they began to disappear.

"At least we know who the other father is Harry" he said as he sat back down and pulled the shocked young man towards him and held him.


	7. Anouncements

**Well another chapter. Enjoy reading it like I enjoyed writing it.**

**Announcements**

Severus' arms were wrapped around Harry waist, gently holding him close. They were still shocked about the news of Harry being pregnant. "I'm going to be a father," Severus whispered, as he tightened his hold on Harry.

"We're going to be parents, Severus are you okay with this, if your not please tell me?" Harry asked, worried if Severus would back out and leave him.

Severus kissed Harry in reassurance and replied gently, "I won't leave you Harry, we'll do this together. Don't worry about it."

Harry smiled as he gently laid his hand on the swollen abdomen. "Did you ever think you would be a father someday?" he asked, as he turned and looked at him, his eyes soft and loving.

Severus' hand joined Harry's and replied softly, "No I didn't, I never even thought about being with anyone. I always thought I would live alone all my life."

"Well you aren't, you have me and now we have a little baby as well. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy," Harry said gently, as he snuggled down within Severus' arms.

Severus thought for a few moments and said, "I wonder how this happened, we have decided that it was done by potion, but what type. There are so many male pregnancy potions around."

"You know I don't really care, it happened, we are alright about it. So what difference does it make," Harry said in response to Severus' words.

Severus thought for a moment and said, "You know we're going to have to tell Albus. We have to make sure that the teachers are careful."

He turned and looked up into onyx eyes and asked, "I haven't needed anyone to watch out for me so far; why would I now?"

Severus sighed and replied gently, "As you get further along in the pregnancy, around the sixth month, most males find it hard to do things, because we are not meant to carry babies."

"Oh right, well shall we do it now, it's not too late," Harry said, as he uncurled himself from Severus' arms and stood up, followed by Severus.

They had gone to see Headmaster Dumbledore, and had found him in his office. They had told him what Madame Pomfrey had found out about Harry. They also told him about them being together, which by the twinkle in his eyes he already knew about it. They told that the baby is further along that it should be if it had happened when they had gotten together. He asked them if it would be alright to announce their relationship and their baby news to the school tomorrow in the Great Hall. They had said yes, they knew it would never stay quiet for long.

It was breakfast the next day and Severus and Harry were nervous about the reactions of the students and teacher. Harry had already told Hermione and Ron about the baby, and how it was conceived. They had been shocked about it, but they said they would help in every way possible. Harry had been reassured by their words; he also told them that it was to be announced at breakfast. He had told Ron to make sure his sister was kept away from him.

It was time; Dumbledore stood up and called for everyone's attention. "Good morning all, I have a very happy announcement to make today. Two people who you all know have gotten together. They have recently found out that they are expecting a baby in about four months time. I want you all to wish Severus Snape and Harry Potter the best of luck with their child and their life together."

There was silent, you could easily hear a pin drop. The students looked from Harry to Professor Snape. None of them knew what to think, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and started to smile and congratulate Harry, they even went up to the head table and congratulated Severus as well.

Ginny sat there in shock and thought, 'my Harry is with that greasy git, how in the hell had that happened. He belongs to me.'

The other students had started to get over their shock and congratulated the pair on their upcoming child. Harry went up to Severus and sat next to him on Severus insistence. Ginny remained in her seat, not going near the happy couple or even saying her congratulations. She thought that the two of them together is what may have stopped her potion from working. She got up from her seat and went back to the Gryffindor common room, where she was alone.

She paced back and forth, trying to think of a way for her to split Harry up from the greasy git and get him for herself. 'I have to come up with something. What if they bond with one another, I'll have no chance a wizard's bond can never be broken. Oh, come on brain think of something,' she thought to herself, as she sat down on the Gryffindor red couch. 'I'll find a way, Harry belongs to me'.

**Well did you like it, I know Ginny is out of charecter, but don't worry I know what I'm going to do with the little minx.**

**Thank you!!!!!!**


	8. Missing

**Well here is another chapter for you all I hope you enjoy it.**

**Missing**

Harry was six months pregnant and was sitting on the couch in front of the fire in Severus' quarters doing some of his Defence against the Dark Arts homework. Severus was in his lab, still trying to figure out what potion Harry could have ingested for him to become pregnant without a partner. Severus came out of his lab, a smile on his face and a book in his hands.

Severus came over to the couch and sat down next to Harry, and said triumphantly, "Harry, I have found it."

Harry put down his book and looked at the page that Severus was pointing to:

_**Pregnancy Potion**_

_1 size 2 golden cauldron_

_½ a gram of fairy dust_

_2 chopped bat uteruses_

_20ml of crocodile tears_

_Hairs or magical essence of the first parent_

_1 dove feather_

_Hairs or magical essence of second parent_

_To be added in that order._

Harry read over the potion and looked at Severus and asked "How do you know it's this potion?"

Severus looked up at him and told him, "This is the only potion that can create life without another partner being present."

Harry nodded his head in understanding and then asked, "But who would want me pregnant by you?"

Severus smiled and replied, "I very much doubt that was intended, but if they used my Golden Cauldron I have put my magical essence within it."

Harry nodded his head understandingly and then asked, "So if they wanted to be the other father/mother they would have had to use their own cauldron."

Severus nodded and told him, "Exactly, so who ever did this used my cauldron and I'm the other father, not them."

"But who would want me pregnant?" Harry asked confused, as to anyone wanting that of him.

Severus thought for a moment and replied, "I don't know. Well at least we know what caused this, so Poppy can now prepare for the birth better."

Harry looked puzzled at Severus and asked, "Why would the potion be important for the birth?"

"Well some pregnancy potions allow for a natural birth, by creating a hole at the bottom of the abdomen. Others require surgical intervention," he explained. "This one allows for a natural birth."

They continued to talk about the effects that this potion had on the pregnancy. Severus then told Harry that he should go and see Madame Pomfrey and tell her what potion was used. It would help her know what to do when Harry went into labour.

Ginny was sitting outside, pacing, trying to think of how to get Harry away from Professor Snape. She knew that Snape had placed a spell over Harry, as Harry would never go willingly with Snape. She just had to come up with a way to get him out of Snape's influence. That's it, she had it, she just had to brew a sleep potion and give it to him.

Harry was walking towards the Hospital Wing; Severus had already fire called ahead and told Madame Pomfrey that he was going to stop by to talk with her. He was halfway there when he saw Ginny walking towards him. He was not up to confronting her; she walked up to him and smiled.

"Harry can I talk to you please," she asked, as she stood in front of him smiling innocently.

Harry looked unsure as to whether or not to go with her, but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and said, "All right Ginny, go ahead and talk."

"I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting to you, especially on Valentines Day," she said, wearing an apologetic look on her face.

Harry smiled at her and said, "That's good to hear Ginny."

Ginny pulled her hands from behind her and brought out two pieces of cake. "Have a piece of cake to celebrate our renewed friendship."

Harry took one of the pieces and had a bite, a few moments later he fell to the ground unconscious. Ginny smiled as she ate her piece of cake. She had taken an antidote for the sleeping draught before hand, so no mater what piece was taken Harry would fall asleep. She used 'wingardium leviosa' and floated him somewhere else when no one would be able to disturb them as they talk, and as she tried to reverse the spell Harry must be under for him to remain with Snape.

**Well did you like it? Hope so, please reveiw me. **

**Thank you!!!!!!!!!!**

**Oh and big thank yous go to these loverly lot.**

**The-mpreg-sprirt - Yep poor Harry and stupid Ginny, even more so now though.**

**sou83a - Dumbledore usually knows everything, I think I may write a fic where he finds something out that he doesn't know about and dies of shock.**

**angelkitty77 - Oh don't you worry I know what's gonna happen to Ginny, hee hee hee.**

**Alia D - Thanks for keeping Ginny out of the way for me.But at the moment she has Harry. Oh no what is she going to do. I know, hee hee hee**

**princess moon shadow - You'll see.**

**risi - Don't I know it, he is a little clueless as you've just found out, Ron and Hermione suspect something isn't quiet right with her.**

**HP's Twin - thank you, You'll see whether or not she does something. You'll find out next chapter.**

**Beth5572 - you'll find out in the later chapters whether they get married or not, You'll find out about Ginny in the next chapter.**

**lost angel92 - Yep evil and bad Ginny.**

**Arch-Nemesis - Well she is caursing trouble, but hurting aq little unborn baby, well you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Granet - Glad you like the fic so far, and hopefully your cast will be removed soon. I remember when I broke my arm, it itched like crazy. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Lost Gryffindor - Thank you so much, gald you loving the fic.**

**Nimohtar - Yep defenatly evil minx. Of course we must have Harry and Sev together. **

**Yana5 - I agree and you can say that again.**

**well thank you all. review me!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Madness

**Well here is another chapter of Love Potion, how are you enjoying it so far? Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. Enjoy reading!!**

**Madness**

Harry woke up; he felt groggy, his limbs felt heavy and numb. He tried to move, but couldn't, his arms and legs were bound to the chair he was sitting in. He opened blurry eyes, not able to see anything, because the room he was in total darkness. He couldn't feel the usual weight of his glasses on his nose or behind his ears.

The light started to come on, as a blurry figure entered the room and came towards him. The lights came on before the figure went into the darkness. He could now see the redhead clearly, as she placed his glasses on his nose. He looked up into the familiar face and whispered, "Ginny".

Ginny looked apologetically to him and said gently, "I'm sorry Harry, I had to do that. The effects of the sleeping draught should wear of soon, I knew you wouldn't come with me that's why I used it." She sighed sadly. "I am sorry, but this is for your own good."

"Why Ginny? I'm happy with Severus, please let me go Ginny please," he said all but begging to be released, and wanting to know why kidnapping him was for his own good.

Ginny looked at him in exasperation and huffed. "Snape is no good for you Harry; he is twice your age. I even brewed a love potion and gave it to you, but I would say Snape already had you under his spell. You are supposed to be with me."

Harry looked at the crazed look within the blue eyes and said, "Please Ginny, let me go. I don't need the stress I'm six months pregnant and too much can harm the baby."

Ginny's eyes became fiery and she yelled angrily. "That...that abomination shouldn't even exist. Snape has you under his spell. I know that Harry." His eyes then becoming soft and understanding.

"Ginny please let me go, please," Harry begged, as tears formed within his emerald green eyes.

"Harry please break whatever spell he has on you, break it please," Ginny said sadly, as she looked at him. "I'll also help you get rid of that thing in there." She added, pointing to his swollen stomach.

"NO!" he shouted loudly, the distressed sound of his voice echoing off of the walls. "Please leave the baby alone."

"I know that isn't you talking there Harry. Please break the spell; I know you can do it. I know deep down inside of you, you are agreeing with me. I will be back in a little while. I need to get the things to help you get rid of that thing," she said, as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and left him alone.

"No," he whispered to himself, tears fell from his eyes, and broken sobs could be heard echoing from the walls. He tried in vein to get free from the ropes that bound him to the chair. He felt the magic course through them, there would be no way he could break them. "Sev please find me," he said with a whispered plea.

Severus Snape was walking towards the hospital wing; it had been an hour since Harry had gone to see Poppy. Severus wondered if something was wrong with Harry or the baby, and that was why he was taking so long to come back to their shared quarters. He walked through the large double doors of the hospital wing.

He looked around the room and noted that Harry wasn't there, or lying in one of the many beds. Frowning he went in search of Poppy, who was in her office. "Poppy, did Harry stop by today," he asked, as she looked up from her work.

"Well, he was supposed to come here for an appointment that you made for him, but he didn't show up," she replied, as she placed her quill on top of her work and added. "I thought he had been detained by you."

Severus answered, "No I had sent him on his way here over an hour ago." A puzzled frown appeared on his face.

"He may have gone to see Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger for a while. I know he hasn't spent as much time as he usually does with those two," she told him, thinking of the golden-trio.

Severus nodded agreeing with her that he may have gone to see his friends. "Well I will go and see them; Harry once told me that they are usually in the library this time of day."

Severus said goodbye to Poppy and left the hospital wing, he walked through hallways and up staircases. He reached the library and walked through the large wooden door. He nodded a quick hello to Madame Pince. He walked past bookcases full of old and new books on the various subjects taught at Hogwarts. Finally, he spotted Hermione and Ron ensconced behind a wall of books.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," he greeted; causing the two to jump slightly. "Forgive the intrusion on your study time," he apologized.

"That's alright Professor," Hermione said, smiling up at him in a welcoming manner. "What can we do for you," she asked, shutting the book open in front of her.

"Has Harry been to see the two of you today," he asked. "He was supposed to go to an appointment with Poppy but he never arrived," he explained.

Hermione shook her head negatively, as Ron answered him, "No sorry, but we thought he would be with you, he wanted to spend time with you. He would have gone to the appointment; he was excited about the baby, and very careful to."

Severus nodded and then sighed, wondering aloud he said, "Where could he be?" He then turned his attention onto Harry's two best friends. "Do either of you two know where Harry go could be, or anyone that would of seen him," he asked them.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and thought for a moment or two before Ron mused aloud, "Well I know he has been avoiding Ginny, he told me that she wanted him and that she had been following him around lately. Ever since Valentines Day he has been very wary of her. If she is still following him then she may know where he is."

Hermione huffed in exasperation and started to rummage through her bag looking for something. "Harry gave me the marauders map in case he went missing; he knew that Ginny was up to something he had told me and not Ron, because Ron is Ginny's brother. Sorry Ron."

"Thanks okay I can understand that," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Got it," Hermione said, as she pulled out the map and opened up the old piece of parchment. Severus recognized it from Harry's third year; it was the parchment that had insulted him. Hermione said, as she held her wand on the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The map of the entire school became visible. They looked closely at every dot and their names, trying to find Harry.

"May I ask who else knows of this map," Severus asked curiously, as he kept looking for his love.

"Me, Ron, Harry and Remus, oh and now you as well Professor," Hermione replied, not looking up at the Professor as she answered.

"Got him," Ron shouted aloud, and he got an annoyed look from Madame Pince, as she passed them by carrying a load of books to be placed back on their shelves.

"What's he doing their, I thought he said he never wanted to go anywhere near that place again after what happened the last time he was there," Hermione said, puzzled at Harry's location within the school.

"Hey Ginny's going towards him, I have a really bad felling about this. What is she going to do with Harry," he said, as he watched the dot marking where his sister was moving towards Harry's dot.

"Lets go and quickly," Severus said.

Hermione placed her wand against the map and said, "Mischief managed." The map disappeared from their view. She placed it into her robe pocket and the three of them left the library, almost running out of the wooden door. They left all their things behind, too concerned about Harry and worried about what Ginny was up to.

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review me. Love you all.**

**Thank you to those that did, they are below, big thank you to them all. Love you :D**

**the-mpreg-spirit - Calm down, calm down. **

**Lazuline - Maybe you can when I am finished with her okay.**

**Stemaphie - I hope Sev does kick her butt, but you'll find out. I update as much as possible.**

**Nimohtar - Yep she is. Sev better get to poor little Harry, goodness knows what she'll do to him.**

**HP's Twin - Later when I am finished with her then you can. I think I may start to feel sorry for poor Ginny, a lynch mob.**

**risi - Okay she added the wrong ingredent to the potion. and because the cauldron was Sev's his magical esence got mixed in. TADA harry becomes pregnant. Hope that explains it for you and others that have asked.**

**sou85a - You'll find out what mad little minx Ginny does with our poor little Harry.**

**Yana5 - Sev, Ron and Mione, will they save the day and get to Harry before Ginny does something really bad? sorry you'll have to wait till the next chapter.**

**Pure Black - Don't I know the little minx is holding me at wand point trying to delay Sev, Ron and Mione from helping poor Harry, I have tried to get her away. Thanks too. hee hee hee.**

**princess moon shadow - Thank you, You'll see whether he does or not.**

**lost angel92 - Yes she is evil and bad and mean and nasty, they all mean one thing though Ginny has to go. Don't have a clue where, any one of you have a sugesetion?**

**Alia D - Yes I know I am an Evil little brat Smiles happily Dont worry about the cursing. Yiou'll see what ginny has in store for them.**

**Arch-nemesis - Yep as you have just read. hee hee hee.**

**Beth5572 - Who said shes gonna get out of it. lol.**

**barbarataku - Glad you like, Yeah it is a facinating thing, wish it could happen in real lifef. Wonder if any research is going on in that area.**


	10. Arrival

**Well I am so sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up, but as you know I am without the net, and my very best friend has let me use hers for a little while so I can update, say thank you to trekkielass. Well on with the story. Hope you like.**

Arrival 

Severus, Ron and Hermione ran towards the second floor girl's bathroom. They ran in and ignored a crying moaning Myrtle that was floating around the room. They stopped in front of the sinks and they started to look for the snake on the tap. They found it. Hermione and Severus looked over to Ron who was the only other person that had been to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Ron do you remember how to open it all up?" Hermione asked, as she continued to look at her boyfriend.

"It was in parseltongue. I need to think of how he said it," he mumbled aloud to himself. He started to say word after word, trying to copy what Harry had said during their second year. _"Open," _he finally got it. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened up in front of them.

Meanwhile

Ginny walked towards the struggling and crying Harry. She undid the bonds, and Harry made a break for it. He was unable to get far as he felt 'Petrificus Totalus' take hold of him. "Sorry Harry, but this is for your own good." She levitated him onto the hard concrete ground and undid the paralysis curse. She bound him down onto the ground. His arms went above his head and were attached to the ground with a spell. His ankles were done in the same manner.

She forced a potion down his throat and made him swallow. "I'm sorry Harry but that was the strongest pain potion I could get."

Harry's brain was slightly muddled by the affects of the potion. His eyes were filled with tears of worry for his unborn child. "Please Ginny let me go, please." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't do that; you already know that Harry. This is for your own good," she said.

She lent over and took something from the bag she had brought with her. The knife gleamed in the light that was in the chamber. Harry struggled vainly, but his body was barely moving thanks to the potion. He kept on begging for her to let him go, and to stop whatever she was going to do. His T-shirt was pulled up and the knife came down and was pulled across his stomach. It wasn't too deep, but it hurt. Harry screamed as loud as he could. Ginny went in for another cut, trying to get the little baby out of Harry.

"NOO!" someone yelled from the other side of the chamber. It was Severus; Harry was looking at him with pleading eyes wanting him to stop Ginny.

Severus, Ron and Hermione ran towards Ginny with their wands out. She turned and saw them all. Her eyes flashed with anger, she raised the knife above her head and started to bring it down on Harry's stomach. Three curses flew towards her and knocked her away from Harry, and flinging the knife away from her.

Severus rushed to Harry's side and knelt down. "It's okay Harry, it's going to be fine," he said softly, reassuring him.

"Hurts, really hurts," he said his voice strained.

Severus conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it. He left Ron and Hermione to take Ginny to the headmaster. He quickly made his way to the Hospital Wing. Harry was moaning in pain. The doors to the ward burst open in front of them. Harry was laid onto a bed and Severus shouted for Madam Pomfrey.

She heard Severus' shout and came running towards them both. She set to work on Harry; she healed the large gash on his stomach. Even though it was healed Harry was still in pain. Poppy ran some tests on Harry to try and find out what was happening to him. He was in early labour. The stress of the last few hours had brought it on early.

Poppy looked up at Harry and Severus, who sat at the head of the bed gently soothing Harry. "Harry your in labour. It's very early. The baby would not be able to survive birth naturally, so I'll have to do a caesarean. Alright." she tried to explain.

Harry just looked up to Severus and nodded, tears fell from his eyes down the pale checks. "Yes go ahead Poppy," Severus replied for him.

Poppy went to the store cupboard and took out a potion for Harry to take. "Harry I want you to take this, it will make you very groggy, but it will numb the pain properly. So you won't feel a thing. Okay," she said softly to him, as she handed Severus the vial to let him give it to Harry.

Poppy set to work. Harry was barely aware of what was happening around him. About an hour and a half later the tiny baby was out. No larger than Poppy's hands, she was place into the awaiting incubator. She quickly healed Harry up. She told Severus that Harry will come round properly in a little while.

The little baby girl was lying quietly in the incubator. Her breathing was not very strong, her heart was beat strongly in her tiny chest. Poppy hope the little girl would make it, she looked strong and fully formed, even though she was almost 3 months premature.

Well did you like it, was it worth the wait.

Read and review it is very important to me.


	11. Rosemary

**Well only to more chapters of this story to go, was it worth the wait to read the end. Well read it then review me to tell me.**

* * *

**Rosemary**

Harry's eyes began to flutter open as the potion he had been given wore off. He looked around the room with blurry eyes. His glasses were gently placed on him. He looked up into the onyx eyes of Severus. Severus smiled down softly at his young lover. He helped him sit up in the bed, placing pillows behind his back to help support him.

Harry's hand flew to his stomach, barely recalling what had happened an hour ago. "The baby, where is the baby?" he started to panic.

Severus wrapped an arm around him holding him gently. "It's okay Harry the baby is okay; it's a little girl, Harry."

"Where is she, is she okay? Did Ginny hurt her when she…When she cut into me?" he asked, afraid of the answer he might get.

"No, Ginny didn't hurt her. She is weak though," Severus explained to him.

Poppy came towards them when she saw Harry awake and sitting up in bed, she looked over him, making sure that he was alright and healing, he then asked to see his daughter. Poppy and Severus help Harry over to a comfortable chair that was placed next to the incubator.

He sat and watched his little girl, who they had decided to call Rosemary. The tiny chest rises and falls as she breathed, reassuring him that she was fighting to stay alive. Severus came and sat on the arm of the chair, an arm draped lovingly around Harry's shoulders. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

He sobbed out to Severus that he feared something might happen to little Rosemary. Severus tried to reassure him as best as he could. Poppy told him that she had a good chance of surviving. The only problem being that her lungs were weak.

It was a few hours later that Headmaster Dumbledore walked through the large doors to the Hospital Wing. He looked around the room and saw Harry and Severus sitting together on the chair watching over their tiny daughter. He walked over to them both.

He cleared his thought to get their attention. "Harry, Severus congratulations on you daughter."

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry replied, as he softly stroked the tiny hand with a finger.

"Albus," Severus said, standing up from the arm and turning towards him.

"Miss Weasley is to be put on trial for what she has done. She will receive counselling. She will be placed into an underage wizard's prison." Albus explained to Severus, as Harry wasn't listening to them. "She will more than likely end up in Azkaban when she comes of age."

"Thank you Headmaster. Do you know why she went after Harry? I didn't think that Miss Weasley was violent like that," Severus asked him.

"It seems as though Miss Weasley became obsessed with Harry, when it was announced that he was with child and with you it sent her over the edge," He replied.

"Thank you Albus," He said, as he went back and sat on the arm of the chair. Albus smiled and went out of the room leaving the couple alone.

Harry had fallen asleep in the chair. Severus smiled down and gently lifted him up off the chair and took him over to the bed he was in earlier. He laid him down on the soft bed and covered him. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. After half an hour he kissed Harry softly and got up from the chair, he went back to watch over Rosemary.

* * *

**Well did you like it then? Two chapters left now, nice isn't it. Took a long time to finish it though didn't it, though I am very sorry for that. My net will be down for a while longer, tell trekkielass to let me on, she on as well**

**Well read and review please.**


	12. Homecoming

**Well here it is the second from last chapter. I hope you all like it. Hey you can have Ginny all to yourselves soon and do what you want with her.**

**Enjoy.**

Homecoming 

It had been two months since little Rosemary was born. Ginny was locked away in a young wizard's institute where she would stay until she was old enough to go to Azkaban. Harry felt sorry for the Weasley family, as Ginny is their only daughter. Ron was taking the news about his sister; he didn't talk to her since she was put away, as she had a go at him about Harry being with Severus. After that he had stopped going. Molly and Arthur still went, no matter what they could not abandon her altogether. Harry didn't mind he hoped that she would get over thing, so when she was let out that she would be able to have a normal life.

Harry sat in the rocking chair that had been brought into the hospital wing. He sat gently rocking as he fed the two-month-old baby girl. She was strong enough to finally go home now. It was to be her last night in the hospital wing under the ever-watchful eye of Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello Harry," Ron said, as he walked into the hospital wing followed by Severus and Hermione.

"Hi," He greeted to Hermione and Ron. "Hi love." He greeted to Severus.

Severus smiled and bent down to give Harry a loving kiss. He backed away a little and whispered, "Love you."

"Love you too," Harry smiled back. "Is everything ready?" he then asked as he looked over his two friends and lover.

"Yeah, we just finished the baby's room. It's done how you both wanted it, a lilac colour." Ron answered before anyone else could.

"I still don't know why you didn't have pink after all it is a girls colour." Hermione asked them both curiously.

Severus shook his head and replied "Simple, pink is stereotypical for a girl, we decided to be different. If the baby were a boy we would have had a green colour and not blue."

"Or maybe a dark violet colour." Harry added.

"Oh, I get it." Hermione said smiling. "You don't want to be a conventional parent."

Harry rolled his eyes while Ron said, "When has Harry ever been conventional?"

"Never." Was Hermione's simple reply.

"Hermione, would you hold Rosemary for a moment." Severus said to her as he took the little bundle out of Harry's arms and held her out for Hermione to take, which she did.

"Sev?"

Severus got down on one knee as he turned to Harry, pulling out a small box and opening it "Would you do me the honour of becoming one with me for all eternity?" he asked smiling at the shocked young man.

Harry shook himself and replied grinning, "Yes, of course I would. Oh Sev I love you so much!"

Severus placed the ring on Harry's finger and then kissed him, "I love you as well."

"Congratulations mate." Ron said as he smiled, he was glad his sister hadn't been able to destroy the relationship the two had forged with each other.

"Well Rosie, you will be able to see you dads getting married, not many children can say they attended their parents wedding." Hermione said to the half asleep little baby. She then looked up to the two men in front of her and said "Congratulations."

Well there ya go did you like it? Well last chapter coming soon. I have decided that you can have Ginny now. Enjoy.

**Read and review please. I really want to know what you all think.**


	13. Matromony

Well here is the very last chapter of Love Potion. I hope you have all enjoyed the fic, and I once again apologise for taking so long to put up the remaining chapters, I really wish I had the net at home like I did. But we are still moving around to much at the moment. Hopefully I will not have to move ever ever ever again. Well, on with the fic

Matrimony 

Rosemary lay quietly within the arms of her Aunt Hermione. Hermione was sitting next to Molly Weasley as they watched Severus and Harry get married. It had been three months since the day Severus proposed to Harry in the infirmary on the day of Rosemary's release.

The day after her release Sirius and Remus showed up, they had been travelling in America over the last year. When they heard that Harry had given birth to a baby. They could not believe that he was with Severus at first and Sirius had a shouting match with Severus. Remus, always the voice of reason, made them both see sense.

They were both at the wedding. Severus had asked Remus to stand for him, as he didn't have many people that he considered friends. Harry had straight away asked Ron to stand for him. Sirius was sat on the other side of Hermione. He and Severus had finally talked through the things that had happened while they were at school together. They had finally become something like friends, though it was far from being bosom buddies.

Albus stood behind Severus and Harry as they stood waiting for the ceremony to begin. Albus smiled at the two and started to address everyone, "Hello to you all. I am proud to stand here today and officiate this ceremony, so let us begin."

"The four season heart, mind, body and soul. In spring new love blooms within our hearts. In summer our loved ones are within our minds. In autumn new changes happen within our body. In winter remembrance of the past year happens within our soul. Today we join the four seasons with these two people."

Albus then turned to Severus and asked, "Do you Severus Ari Snape wish to join heart, mind, body and soul with Harry James Potter from now until eternity?"

"I, Severus Ari Snape will join the four seasons together with Harry James Potter for all eternity," Severus answered as he continued to look at Harry.

"Do you Remus Jonathan Lupin agree to the bonding of the season between Severus Snape and Harry Potter?" Albus then asked Remus who stood quietly behind Severus.

"I agree to the joining," He replied as he smiled at the happy couple.

Albus then turned to Harry and asked as he smiled. "Do you Harry James Potter wish to join heart, mind, body and soul with Severus Ari Snape from now until eternity?"

"I, Harry James Potter, will join the four seasons together with Severus Ari Snape for all eternity," Harry answered as he looked into Severus dark eyes that shone with happiness.

"Do you Ronald Jonas Weasley agree to the bonding of the season between Harry James potter and Severus Ari Snape?" Albus then asked Ron who stood smiled behind Harry.

"I agree to the joining," He replied as his smile turned into a grin at the happy couple.

"Please join your hands together," He told the pair as they joined their hands together to make a cross with them. He conjured a red and green rope and entwined it with the joined hands. Flash of light shone for a second then dimmed.

Albus smiled even larger and addressed those that had gathered for the blessed day and said to all, "May I now introduced Mr. and Mr. Potter-Snape. May you forever find love within each others arms."

People clapped and a baby gurgled within the gathering. This day marked the beginning of the rest of their lives together.

The End

Can you review me and tell me what you think about the four-season wedding vow thing. I would like to know what you all thought about it.

Read and review.

**Thank you for all of those that read and reviewed this fic, and to those that review this chapter. Thank you for sticking with the fic. Thank you so much. This story has the most reviews for me. Wonder if time paradox will take it over.**

**Well go read some of my other fics; you may like them if this is the only one you have read of mine.**

**At the moment I have planed about another ten fics other that the ones on the net at the moment. I will get to them in time. I am also planning a sequel to pregnant and bonded. It has around 10 chapters planed, so far. Don't weather I should or not though. Well if you have any questions you would like to ask send an email to okay and I will try and answer them if I get chance.**


End file.
